Kelley Bot 2
by bay2014
Summary: What happens when i wake up the next day....


I wake up the next morning to Mello's face. "What the hell man?! How'd you get into my house?" I yell and him, a little scared. "You left your door unlocked and I was hungry." He replies back so innocently.

Unexpectedly the back door crashes down only for us to see Kelley Bot! Mello starts to shoot at her, but she doesn't flinch. She keeps walking over to me lying down on the couch. I'm in so much shock I can barley move. "GET UP!!" Mello yells at me. I start to get up when Kelley Bot grabs me by my feet and carries me out of the house screaming "MELLO GET HELP!!" I punch Kelley Bot over and over but soon I'm too tired to do anything more so I reluctantly let my self dangle.

*Mello has just watched Bailey get carried out by Kelley Bot*

I swiftly pull out my phone and call Matt, Bailey's orders.

"Hey what's up Mells" "Um… let's see, Bailey has been kidnapped" "Aww! Don't worry about her, that guy will end up dead any second now." "No, she's been kidnapped by Kelley Bot" "WHAT?!? I thought she was dead!" "Yeah, so did I until Alexandra told me. Last night I went over to Bailey's to make sure she hadn't gotten her, because it seems like Kelley Bot is out to get her." "Whoa, you're right, she is kinda out to get Bailey…" "Well, get your ass over here and help me!" "Okay be there in a few!" Matt hangs up the phone.

What the hell just happened, one moment she was accusing me of being a stalker, the next she gets abducted. This morning has gone by way too fast. There's a loud, swift knock at the door. I look out the window just to make sure its Matt, sure enough it is.

As soon as I open the door Matt throws an idea at me, "We need to find Kelley Bots weakness!!" "Okay, but how are we supposed to figure that out?" "Maybe since she's modeled after the real Kelley they have the same weakness!" "Kelley's weaknesses are Beyond, Near, Abs, sweet children in general…" "And us, but anything extra special?" "FEET!!!, she hates feet!!" "What do we do, show her our abs then attack her with our feet?" "Sounds like a plan, but we have no idea where they went..." "Obviously Kelley Bot was leaking some oil," Matt points towards trail of oil. "Not to mention that Bailey ripped pieces of paper out of her note book and left spit wads too!" "Well let follow'em!!" Matt saps. "Okay then lets go." I say getting on my bike.

They both follow the path and it leads to a house about a block away. "Whose house is this?" I say confused. "Obviously someone wanting Bailey for something." Matt replies walking up to the door. A sign hangs on the door saying "Kelley's House" "That was easy…" Matt breaks down door, while Mello holds up his gun. They both saunter in slowly. I walk into a bathroom "Oh My GOD! It smells AWESOME in here!!!!" Matt walks up to a door with loud muffled music coming from the room and kicks down the door to hear the song ~Guy Love~. "Kelley?! Where are you!?" Matt says a little angered. I just stay in the bathroom with the amazing smell. Abruptly Matt hears a loud, crazy laugh coming from under Kelley's bed. "Mello get in here!!" " Awwww!, but I wanna stay in this bathroom!!" Mello says sulking into Kelley's room. "Help me lift this bed." They both lift the bed to find a steel door.

I grab a hold of the handle and pull every way, but the door doesn't budge. "Here." Matt says lifting the door up as it opens with ease. I growl "Ladies first." Matt glares at me and walks down into the dark place. I follow behind. The place isn't covered in spider webs or anything like that, but it was cold. Finally the winding stairs end to a dark room. I scan the room until I see Kelley hovered over a computer and Kelley Bot sitting turned off in a chair next to her. Matt suddenly yells "Kelley what the HELL!!" but yell just fangirls and run to them "Why are you here?" "We're her because Kelley Bot brought Bailey here against her will here this morning!!" "Oh, you saw that.." Kelley's eyes get wide. "Where is she?" I ask. "I can't tell you that." "And why not?!" "Because…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
